


a beautiful voice

by lafayettelovingwriter



Series: everything i sensed, i sensed in you [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crossdressing (inferred more than anything), Crossdressing Thomas Jefferson, M/M, laf still can't tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettelovingwriter/pseuds/lafayettelovingwriter
Summary: oops i forgot how to summarize + i'm at school no time lmao





	a beautiful voice

**Author's Note:**

> oof it's part 2
> 
> yeet

Not even a week after Alex’s first encounter with Thomas (he had started calling him by that in his mind for some bothersome reason) regarding his . . . _feelings_ , he came to overhear something as he passed by the latter’s office.

_“Everybody loves the things you do.”_

He froze; it sounded like Thomas, but it was in such a high, feminine pitch that he was convinced that he had to be mistaken. Though, who else could it be?

_“From the way you talk . . .”_

The door was the slightest bit ajar, and, curiosity besting him, Alex peered inside to see Thomas at his desk, typing on the computer — yet, at the same time, he was singing softly.

_“. . . to the way you move.”_

Alex stepped inside as silently as he could, barely breathing as he listened closely. _Damn_ , did Thomas have a beautiful voice.

_“Everyone here is watching you, ‘cause you feel like home — you’re like a dream come tr —”_

Despite his attempts, it became obvious that Thomas had noticed Alex, according to how he had gone completely silent. Alex smiled as their eyes met, and immediately the other male’s gaze flew to his desk. “You have a nice voice,” Alex informed him.

“I hoped nobody would hear me,” Thomas confessed in a mumble as Alex shut the door behind himself. The brunet laughed and shook his head.

“You weren’t exactly being quiet, and the door was open,” he pointed out; Thomas turned a light shade of red.

“I guess that’s true.”

“In my opinion, you shouldn’t be afraid of people hearing you,” Alex said as he walked over. He sat in the chair on the other side of Thomas’s desk and propped himself up on his elbows, catching Thomas’s gaze; it may have just been him, but the taller man’s blush seemed to deepen. “Remember what I told you? If anyone had a problem with it, they could take it to me.” He paused, then grinned. “I noticed you’re wearing mascara, by the way.”

Thomas looked down at the hardwood of the table, and Alex was certain he was blushing with little to no control. “Um,” he squeaked.

“Hey. Look at me.” Thomas blinked, glancing up at Alex. “I don’t care what pace you take this at, as long as you stop denying the fact that you like that part of yourself, that you _want_ that part of yourself. You can’t hide forever, Thomas, and if you try to, it’s really gonna hurt.”

The former tensed, expression surprised. “You called me Thomas,” he said.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I did. Usually first names hit harder when you’ve called someone by their last name for as long as you’ve known them.” He smirked, though it wasn’t smug or condescending; it was more of a genuine, lopsided smile.

Thomas smiled back. “Right.”

Alex got to his feet. “Later, Jefferson.” He turned to leave, but Thomas’s voice stopped him.

“Hey, um, Alexander?” He looked back at him over his shoulder, nodded for him to keep going. “I’m . . . I’m gonna wear a skirt tomorrow, just so you know.”

Alex couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “You better.” Then he headed for the door, opened it, and left, leaving it gaping wide.

Thomas completely froze up when his eyes landed on Charles Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is by adele but i forgot the name
> 
> i've been obsessed with adele since i was a smol child tho so like
> 
> yeah
> 
> (mild edit: comments give me life so p l z)


End file.
